The Capture
by KristinaLeigh
Summary: The Empire has been experiencing rebellions from a secret alliance that threatens its power over the Galaxy. In attempt to stop the rebellion before it gets out of hand, The Emperor has sent his right-hand, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith to take care
1. Default Chapter

Lady Vader  
The Capture  
11.19.2002  
Early Imperial Days (Pre-ANH)  
Rated: PG-13 (for some language)  
Author's Notes: This story's plot came from a daydream I had during my Algebra class one day. As usual my *sith-like* teacher was going on about how we failed the last test, so I just decided I would put this on paper. It's an Alternate Reality for the following reasons:   
  
1) Anakin is already Darth Vader at 22 and didn't get hurt. (YaY!)  
2) Padmé isn't a politician. (I really wanted her to be, but it won't work in this story) She's also more around his age.  
3) They have never met, so therefore no feelings…except her anger towards him, like everybody else.  
4) The smaller details: Vader isn't under Tarkin…. I never understood why he was really and like I said before this is in the EARLY imperial days.  
  
IMPORTANT: For future references…Demonassa is Ancient Roman and means "The Queen of the People"… so just ignore the fact that it has "demon" in the word, ok?   
  
Sound good….Bad? Well get to reading and find out!  
  
  
The Empire has been experiencing rebellions from a secret alliance that threatens its power over the Galaxy. In attempt to stop the rebellion before it gets out of hand, The Emperor has sent his right-hand, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith to take care of the rebels. From information forced out of captured spies, there is a rebel base housing the whole rebellion. Once it is found it must be destroyed…  
  
  
  
  
Captured. How could it get any worse? Less than two hours ago everything was fine. Everybody was in the war room, studying the newfound information about the Empire's plans, then BOOM! The roof had caved in on top of them from imperial assault vehicles; Stormtroopers came in from every direction making it impossible to escape. We had no choice but to surrender. More than seventy percent of us died in the attack, the rest were killed later. A few ran for their lives, and to ensure that they could get away, I through myself into the Imperials' arms. How did they find the base?  
  
Now here I am in this cell aboard a Star Destroyer that's slowly leading me to my death, this I am sure of. Thinking of all those soldiers lost in the attack on the Rebel Base was hard, especially since I knew over half of them. I mentally sighed, there was always a danger in cases like these, and we were all willing for the cause. All of a sudden the ship shook, bringing me out of my reverie sharply. The hyper-engines had just come out of hyperspace. My death is near, I thought darkly. Outside the cell door, a clanking noise sounded. The door opened suddenly with a mechanical swish, and entered two guards dressed in all black uniforms with dome-like helmets.  
  
They grabbed me roughly and pulled me out into the hall. I shivered when I felt cold, metal binders lock into place, confining my hands to my back. They pushed me forward and I had to fight to keep my balance and not fall over. They walked me to a docking bay where an imperial shuttle was waiting for me. We boarded quickly, for some reason we were in a hurry. I was put between the two guards and across from three new stormtroopers. The ride seemed to take forever, as I stared into the blank faces of the soldiers. Their passive faces showing no emotion, just that awful blank stare.   
  
I had been thinking that we were going to a planet, perhaps the capital, but the destination was a ship, the biggest Star Destroyer I had ever seen. We docked and unloaded; the guards walked me off the shuttle leaving the storm troopers behind. Outside in the bay, even more guards stood waiting for us. They sure didn't want to lose me, do they? We started down a large corridor, turned into another, then another till I completely lost track of where we were going. My hips and thighs began to ache, how much farther could it be? Finally we arrived at a huge, black metal door. It slid open to reveal a large conference room with a table in the center. It was empty except for a man on the far end. The guards took off the binders that were holding my hands and pushed me into a chair.  
  
"Well, well, well," said the man at the end of the table. He was skinny, frail, and most likely tall, but   
he was sitting down, so I couldn't tell. He wore a gray, officer's uniform that had many different colored boxes decorating it. "My name is Admiral Tarkin and you, my dear, have made my day. I looked at him with disgust, like a bug whose only intent in life is to chew away at others. "Is that so, Admiral?" I replied harshly. He chuckled at my defiance, "Yes, at first the thought of actually finding the center of rebel activity was satisfying, yet we also have been blessed enough to find the Rebel's top agent." "Isn't that right, Demonassa?"   
  
I glared at him; it was all I could do. Helplessness wasn't exactly something I was used to, and just the thought of my present situation made me want to throw a fit of rage at somebody. "Now, now, my dear, let's not frown, it ruins that pretty little face of yours." He was mocking me, trying to torture me until implode. He smiled, showing all his crooked, yellow teeth. I grimaced, feeling sorry for his wife or mistress who has to serve him.  
  
At that moment a voice interrupted our conversation. "That's enough, Tarkin," commanded the voice.   
The owner of the voice walked around from behind me to face Tarkin. Tarkin immediately jumped to attention beside his chair. "My lord," Tarkin greeted rather formally. The Tall, overwhelming figure was dressed in solid black robes that concealed his face in a shadow. So I finally get to meet Darth Vader, right-hand Sith Lord to the Emperor. Great, just what I always wanted. Vader told Tarkin to sit, which he did, and then turned his attention to me.  
  
"We have been searching a long time to find you, Demonassa." His voice was powerful, husky, and yet passionate? No I'm just imagining things. "Yes, I am aware of that, Lord Vader," I responded with the anger I had been feeling in the past couple of hours. He inclined his head a bit, understanding quite well why I was angry. "I'm sure Tarkin has already told you of your present situation?" "Not quite," I responded uneasily. "Bring them in," he commanded to the guards. They disappeared for a moment, and then returned shortly dragging in two bodies. One woke up, the other didn't. They both looked barely alive, beaten to no end. I grimaced. They were both rebel secret agents who were undercover for information on the Empire's plans and activities. "Do you recognize them, milady?" he demanded. "Bastard, "I muttered. "Tell me, or the other one dies as well." He was starting to get impatient. He was right, the one that didn't wake up wasn't moving. I tried to swallow, but my throat wasn't working. I answered with an uncontrollable waver in my voice, "Yes, I-I do." "So now you understand how your base's location was found?"  
  
So that was how the Base was found. Vader figured out who the agents really were and tortured them into telling him where the base was. But, wait; the agents didn't know where the base was. It was a security measure we have always had. I stuttered, "They didn't know." "The agents were forced to send tracked information to your base. There you analyzed it and we tracked you." She didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking at his victory. "Devil, you will never win, we will always fight back!" I screamed. "ALWAYS!" He then signaled to the guards to take me away. I slanted my eyes and muttered "always" again before they took me away. They had to drag me out of the room; all I wanted to do was to inflict the same pain on him as he did my people. My people. Thinking of them saddened me, their deaths made me weak, I was alone, helpless in my fight, or was I?   
  
Authors Notes: Stumped on who is Demonassa? Hint: It's not her real name, just a rebel alias. Anyway, I hope everybody enjoyed it, because that's what it's for after all. E-mail me if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, et cetera! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Capture  
Lady Vader  
Chapter 2  
01.07.02  
  
Authors Notes: Yay! The 2nd chapter is out! Just to remind you, "" denotes quotes and '' denotes thoughts. I wrote this chapter like way back when (November to be precise) and when I pulled it out, I wasn't happy with it. So, I re-wrote it completely today and this is the result. ::Points at the story below:: The first draft for this chapter kinda left me hanging on what to do for chapter four. I had three figured out, but it confused me on what to do with chapter four. But, I don't have this problem anymore! I hope ya'll enjoy it and remember R&R!  
  
P.S. I want to give a shout-out to Jedi Mastre Kris! Hey girlie, without you I wouldn't be here!  
Three days have passed since I was brought on board the Executor. I was being treated fairly nicely compared to the usual Imperial Treatment of captured rebels. It was so terribly boring, I only saw outsiders at meal times, and every time it was those awful blank stares. I've been dreaming about them, the expressionless faces. I have no idea why, except for the fact that I know they will take me away soon. I had hoped to see my family before I die. Thinking of my parents and sister was hard, but knowing that they are happy on Naboo, always cheers me up. My sister, Sola, had just announced her unborn twins when I left. They must be four-years-old by now. 'How time flies,' I thought sadly. They didn't want me to go; they said that I would never make it back home. They were right, after all, I wouldn't. But my heart had believed that joining the Rebellion was what I needed to do, and I always listened to my heart.  
  
All of a sudden I heard voices at the end of the hallway that ran through the Detentionary. They grew louder until the voice's bodies stopped right outside my door. 'Talk about Déjà Vu', I thought darkly. They walked in and grabbed me in the same fashion as before, but this time they carried me to an infirmary. The Infirmary was it's own section of the ship. The entrance led into a lobby-like room where all the offices were. We went through the room, down a long hallway, and into a small white room. The guards told me to wait here, then walked out leaving me all by myself. 'Strange.'   
  
But at that very moment a burly woman dressed in a white Imperial Physician's uniform walked in. "Strip!" her high-pitched voice commanded. I did as I was told, and took off the remnants of my rebel uniform, which was ripped and torn from all the fighting three days ago. "All the way," she said getting more and more irritated by the minute. I looked down at my underwear, yes, after four years fighting in a civil war I was still shy. "NOW!" she screeched. I un-fastened my bra and pulled my panties off and threw them on top of the other clothes. "Good, now lie on the table where I can check you out." She checked everything from A to Z, including giving me a Pap Test. 'What did they think we were…Animals? Completely un-civilized beings running around?' my mind screamed.  
  
She stopped her examination and picked up a data-pad from a near-by desk and tapped a few things into it, then stated plainly, "Your good, now do bathe yourself." She pushed me into the next room that had a fresher in it. "Five minutes, and wash your hair too!" Oh, a bath! I wanted one so badly; I probably needed one too. I jumped in quickly and washed my body, and then my hair with shampoo the nurse gave me. The five minutes ended to quickly for my liking, but I had to get out. She handed me a towel, I took it and wiped off all the water. I wrapped it around my body and followed her back into the examination room. "Get dressed," she commanded.  
  
I reached down for my clothes and she screeched again, "No, not those, these!" I looked over in the direction she was jabbing her finger. There, neatly folded was a set of clothes was a white fitting shirt and a pair of khaki pants for me to wear. The nurse stopped muttering about stupid rebel scum long enough to inform me, "No underwear." "Wh-," I stopped myself quickly. The woman looked as if she was going to flog me at any moment. I finished dressing and was pushed out of the room by the nurse. The guards with the dome-like helmets stood there instead of the Stormtroopers. 'Oh-no,' I thought. Every time they showed up it meant that I was going to be taken to Vader. They grabbed me roughly and cuffed me like they always do, which must be Imperial procedure, and I don't mean just the cuffing part. Grabbing at things, including people, must be the only thing they know how to do because they sure do it a lot.   
  
We walked out of the Infirmary and all the way across the ship, not that I'm complaining, I loved the chance to walk off some of that soreness you get for sitting for days on end. Our destination turned out to be the War Room, which I figured out because it was written on the big doors that opened to let us in.  
Inside were all of the head personnel of the ship, and Vader was among them. His large, towering frame was standing at the far end of a holo table that was centered in the middle of the room. Everyone then noticed my presence, some glanced at me, others flat-out stared. 'I must be popular around here,' the sarcastic thought made me frown. The guard on my right muttered, "move" and pushed me towards the table. Vader then spoke up with his powerful voice, "It's good for you to join us, Demonassa." My previous frown returned, but accompanied by anger. He chuckled and announced to everyone in the room, "Demonassa has decided that she will help us, men, with tracking down the missing Rebels." My eyes flashed in defiance, I wanted to jump across and smack him hard! But, alas, I wouldn't make halfway, the room was full of highly well trained men and Vader himself was consider invincible. I took a deep breath and looked down at the halo table. I froze immediately, my eyes widening in horror…  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

The Capture  
Lady Vader  
Ch. 3   
01.20.03  
Chapter 2 Flashback  
  
My eyes flashed in defiance, I wanted to jump across and smack him hard! But, alas, I wouldn't make halfway, the room was full of highly well trained men and Vader himself was consider invincible. I took a deep breath and looked down at the halo table. I froze immediately, my eyes widening in horror…  
  
End Flashback  
'Oh, no,' I thought in horror. They had found it; our hope was now in shatters. My heart was with it, broken into million pieces by Vader and his Empire. There wasn't any hope now; the disc contained all of our plans, and the plan that is the last hope of destroying the Empire. But they couldn't know how badly this was hurting me. Immediately my head shot up; my face turned determined. "So, you found our plans." Vader turned from the officer that he had been speaking to. His face was cast in the shadow of the large hood that covered his face. "Yes, we did. It is very unfortunate; however, that it is incomplete.  
  
'So, that's what he meant by me helping him! We'll he better practice on his torturing skills, because I'm not going to talk!' "And you expect me to talk?" I faked a sarcastic laugh and continued, "The rumor must be true then, you and your officers are on spice!" "How dare you insult the people who could kill you at any moment." The speaker was a squat little man, with a squished face. He looked in his thirties and probably had no luck with women.   
  
I cocked an eyebrow. I almost said something, but Vader beat me to it. "Hold your tongue, Ozzel." The man immediately bowed and muttered an apology to Vader. "Now, to business," Vader commanded. As soon as he said this, a man stepped up. He wore a different uniform from the others, but I recognized it as a technician's uniform. "Demonassa, this is an interrogator. He will ask you questions, and you will give him answers." He was going to say more but I cut him off, "Never! I won't talk!"   
  
"Very well, you can't say that I didn't give you the chance. I guess we will have to try other methods of getting information." He signaled to the guards that brought me in. "You can try your evil methods, Vader…but I won't talk." I said darkly, putting emphasis on the words evil and won't.   
  
He leaned his head back some. "I was hoping to make this easier on you, Demonassa, but it seems that you don't want it that way." His voice grew dark, darker than I have ever heard. The strong will that resided in me before began to fade, fear gripped me. I then realized what was going to happen to me, my face wrinkled into anger. Vader walked slowly around the Holo-table and stopped in front of a lieutenant. He gave a command and the officer replied that annoying Imperial reply, "Yes, Milord." At that, the guards who had been cuffing me, took me out of the war-room. I walked out proud; proud of myself, He needs the information that I know and is going to have to work to get it.   
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 4... 


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Vader  
The Capture  
02.05.03  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Milord." the officer was young, probably in his early twenties. He had, unfortunately, drew the shortest stick. It was a game played every time something had to be announced to the Sith. It was said that if the news were bad he would choke you without even touching you. He drew in a ragged breath, "The serum has been given to the Rebel." "Was it effective?" the Dark Lord questioned. There was a brief pause and then finally the squirming officer continued, "N-no, milord." They were in Vader's personal office aboard the Executor. Only a few hours had passed since he commanded that Demonassa be drugged into telling. The attempt had failed, and Vader was going to have to find other methods of attaining the information he wanted. "You are dismissed," he said with a wave of his gloved hand. The officer gladly stepped out of the Sith's presence. He would now go back to his duties as Captain, but when his coffee break came he would boast of his survival to his Imperial companions.   
  
As soon as the officer was gone, Vader leaned back into his high-backed chair. 'So, she fought the serum. Not a very east task.' The serum was almost impossible to withstand, it was usually most effective in attaining information from prisoners. Vader didn't have plans to physically hurt the woman in any way but one thing was for sure, if she didn't give in he may have no choice. Vader brought one of his large hands to his chin, a gesture that meant he was thinking. He thought of many ways to persuade her into telling, but none that would suit her… or one that would suit him at least. He was finding it hard to deal with her. 'Romance,' He shooed the thought away as quickly as it came. 'Nonsense…such things were pitiful and ignorant,' he thought with a frown. He quickly chastised himself for his own feelings. 'Sensitive's with romantic emotions were weak, as the Emperor said.' "And I am no weakling," he said to the empty room. But one thing was for sure; this woman had a fire in her, a fire that isn't going to be put out so easily. Getting up, Darth Vader decided Meditation is the only way to find the Rebel Woman's weakness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'This wasn't good.' A week had passed since Vader meditated on Demonassa's weakness. He hasn't found one yet, but he was sure he would eventually. Now there was another problem, just an hour ago, an Imperial crew of five made an emergency boarding onto the Executor. With them, they brought a story of survival.  
  
"An epidemic?" one of Vader's top officers said shocked. "That's impossible; the Galaxy hasn't seen a full-blown epidemic since the early days of the Old Republic!" Many officers argued the topic for several minutes until Vader walked in the conference room. They all stood up and bowed. "You may be seated." They all sat back down in silence, waiting for him to say something about the rumor. He walked down to his designated seat at the far end of the room. "I am sure that many of you have heard of the emergency boarding and the crew's story?" Heads nodded and he continued, "It is true, many of the soldiers on the infected planet are dead…many more are infected." Anger seeped into his voice, "As to why we did not hear of this sooner I do not know. I am sending a Biohazard Control Unit to secure the epidemic, find out where it came from, and eventually stop it." "That is all for now." He got up, leaving everyone silent. After he left the room everyone burst into conversations.  
  
Vader stormed into his personal study. The unfortunate secretary was quick on his heels. "It's a Rebel attack, I'm sure!" he yelled. "Send word to the Emperor, tell him of the situation. But, do not tell him about the lack of control." "Y-yes, milord." He did as he was told and hurried out of the office. Vader stalked into the next room, his Meditating Room. He sat down on the comfy pad in the middle of the floor.   
He went into meditation; in it his mind reeled. 'A quarter!' his mind screamed. 'A quarter of the whole garrison of that planet!' Sure it was only a hundred or so, but it was still a loss. And Lord Vader hated to lose.  
  
At that moment his train-of-thought was interrupted, "Mi-," the officer began, but was cut off due to the lack of air entering his lungs. "Never interrupt my meditation again, Captain!" The man's hand went to his neck trying in vain to breathe. Vader stopped and the man dropped to the floor gasping. "Sor-sor…sorry…milord…" the man tried to catch his breath. "What is it that you came hear to say?" The man picked himself up off the floor, just as Vader done prior to letting him breathe again. He bowed, "It's the Rebel Woman, milord, she has fallen ill with the disease."  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Vader   
The Capture  
Chapter 5  
02.25.03  
(Continued from Chapter 4...)  
  
"She what?" "Yes, milord, I'm sure that the captive Rebel administered the virus strand to the now infected troops. Otherwise, she wouldn't have the disease."   
  
'It certainly seems that way,' Vader thought. His first thought on the matter was that it was an inconspicuous Rebel attack. The Rebel woman falling ill only proved this theory. "Since she was aboard the Executor, it caused a rather small panic, milord, but it is under control." "I'm sure the woman is in full quarantine, is she not?" Vader questioned. The man nodded, "Further orders, Lord Vader?" 'If she died, all the information would be lost. The Emperor wouldn't like that. But, can she be saved anyways?' Vader knew that he had to try and save her because of the information, but why is it that he felt motivated anyway? This confused him greatly, shaking his head clear; he decided that he needed more meditation. "Milord?" Vader remembered the assistant, "Yes I want the best relief doctors to treat her, and the information she holds is of great important to the Empire." Nodding, the assistant turned around and went to inform the admirals of their orders.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
She was in bad shape. The last time he saw her, she was screaming at him with that fire in her eyes that he has come to admire. Now, she just lies still and silent. The doctor assigned to her was talking, but he wasn't listening to what she was saying. He was speechless at what he saw before him. He didn't like it at all.   
  
"She's entered the second stage of the disease, there are three stages total. Since it's caused by a virus, it's going to be hard to save her." Vader's mind snapped back into reality. He looked up at the doctor behind the glass windows. Her big Bio-suit covered most of her face, but showed enough to tell that she wasn't very old. "What is the chance of her survival?" The question was eerie, and he feared the medic's answer. She sighed and shook her head, "Very small, she's already in the second stage. The trick to saving people is to start treatment early, and she has caught a very strong strand of the virus." She stopped to turn and look at Demonassa, "I've never seen anything like it before, milord."   
  
Vader was afraid of that answer, "My spynet believes that it was created by the Rebel's to destroy the Imperial activity on that planet. I don't think it was her plan to contract the virus, but then again she could be a martyr and was trying to infect us as well." The doctor frowned, " Do they really think we're that dense?" Vader leaned his head back in consideration, "Well, she is in the late stages due to a late diagnosis."   
  
He looked back across the room to where Demonassa lie. She looked nothing like before, her hair was in tangles and her face was deathly pale. His stomach lurched in guilt. 'But why, why do I feel this way?' He thought he was going to go crazy. The only time that she didn't haunt his thoughts is when he submitted himself to the Force, when the Dark Side surrounded him. "How is she doing?" The doctor looked at the Sith Lord confused. "We-well, she's stable…" "What I mean to say is, is she in pain?" Vader swore to himself, "Why did I ask that?" The doctor cast a curious look then responded, "Yes, but she doesn't know it. She was put into stasis when we first found her." "How long before she has to come out?" She looked at her data pad that has been securely in her grasp. "She won't, unless she survives." It was a grim answer that sent a chill down Vader's spine. Not much scared him, not much at all but the thought of her dying chilled him to his very core."  
  
Vader breathed sharply, " Let's see if we can't stop that from happening. She has a lot of information within her that the Empire needs to be aware of, and we can't get it from her dead, doctor." The doctor shook her head numbly, "Yes, milord."  
  
Walking away from the infirmary, he found his mind jumbled. He didn't understand it, but he felt romantically attached to the Rebel woman somehow. He couldn't explain it it just-just... He found himself unable to think straight. He let out a furious growl. He figured he had just missed too much sleep in the past forty-eight hours, but in truth he knew he could stay up over a week in combat. He walked quickly to his chambers, determined to submerge himself in the Dark Side. 'This woman is going to be my un-doing,' he thought darkly.   
  
To Be Continued In Chapter 6...(and the romance begins!) 


	6. Chapter 6A

Lady Vader  
The Capture  
03.14.03  
Chapter 6-A  
  
A month had passed; the disease was considered to be under control. It would take awhile for the garrison on the planet to revive itself completely. But none of this really mattered to the dark lord. He was even considering dismissing his secretary in the middle of his daily report. "Captain." The man looked up, "Yes, milord?" "How is the Rebel woman?" The officer looked perplexed. "Um-" He started to shift through his papers, "I-I'm not sure, milord." If anything bothered Vader it was ignorance and un-organization. "Then go find out," the whisper was cold as ice. The officer made a nervous sound and practically ran out through the automatic doors.   
  
He would have to do something about his officer's obvious lack of organization. But perhaps later, when he didn't have the Rebel woman on his mind. The doctor's last report on her was good. She has been making a drastic recovery. It was a good thing, for the Emperor was getting impatient. He wanted the concealed information. Only then would they have the chance to squash the little pests once and for all. This had dominated his thoughts since their two leaders first signed the alliance. 'The two leaders,' he thought with hatred. One of which was Bail Organa, Viceroy of Alderaan. Every time Vader got close enough to arrest him, he always slipped away. 'But one day, Organa, I will get you.'   
  
They had never liked each other. Both of them made their excuses as to why they hated each other so, but it was clearly just masculine dominance. 'But over what?' There wasn't anything to fight over, but the warning instinct Vader received via the Force was strong. There was something that both men wanted, but what could it be? It had been particularly strong since the ransacking of the Rebel base. Perhaps it was a warning of an up-coming confrontation with his enemy? No, no…that wasn't it. Bail Organa wasn't a warrior, he was a politician. He probably couldn't even throw a good punch. Vader smiled to himself. He would have to meditate on this, but in the meantime…there was a certain woman he needed to get to know.   
  
To Be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 6B

Lady Vader  
The Capture   
Chapter 6-B  
03.17.03  
  
  
The room was fuzzy, and reeked of chemicals. I tried to look around, but I was lying down. I sat up with what strength I had. My vision was starting to clear up, 'I must have had my eyes shut a long time, but why?' My wrist tingled and begged to be scratched. I looked down to see an IV protruding from my vein in my wrist. Then, I heard the occasional beep of a machine  
and saw the plain white furniture. It hit me, 'I'm in a hospital!' Just at that moment, a nurse walked in. "You're awake," she stated numbly. She picked up a data pad from a holder on the wall. She typed in something and sat it back into its cradle. I started to speak but found it hard to do so. Stuttering, "Wha-wha…I'm I-I doing he-here?" She looked up from the heart monitor. "You have just survived a very deadly disease." If the response was intended to be congratulating, the woman has failed miserably. "Many Imperial soldiers died from it on the infected planet, two-hundred, at least." I gasped. 'A disease? Hundreds dead?' My face must have shown my shock, "Don't even act it out, we know you started it." Her voice was accusing and hateful.  
  
"I did not!" My voice was firm as I glared at the woman. Her eyes turned to then slits almost daring me to yell at her again. "You are very ungrateful, you know, I have slaved by your bedside to keep you alive for the past month or so." She slammed the pad back into the holder and stalked off. Sighing, I turned to lie back down, but stopped when I saw the porthole. Stars streaked by making white lines against the black velvet of space. We were obviously on a ship in hyperspace. My body ached all over; I must have had a high fever. I brought my palm to my head but it felt normal. 'I don't even remember feeling sick, until I passed out in my cell.' They must've found me and brought me here, but where is here? I'm I still aboard the Executor?   
  
Just as Lord Vader was walking through the main doors of the Sick Bay, a woman passed him abruptly and almost knocked him down. His guard stopped her immediately to ask her questions. "What are you running around knocking people down for?" She looked at him startled. She turned around and looked at Vader. Upon seeing him, she bowed deeply and apologized profusely. "Try not to do it again," was his simple response. He wanted to see the Rebel woman and things kept on getting in his way. She bowed and finally left.   
  
The doctor met him halfway to Demonassa's room. "Good day, milord." He gave a curt nod and they continued to her room. "I am proud to report that that she is finally awake and completely revived. You should be able to get your information now." They stopped outside her door. "But of course, with very gentle means. She is still very weak, milord." "Yes, doctor, I am aware of that. But now we have even more things to learn from her. Only she and her Alliance will be able to tell us how the out-break started." "Yes, milord," she said as she pressed the open button on the door's panel.   
  
The doctor walked in first, to find Demonassa fully awake and staring out the porthole. "Hello, Demonassa." Her head turned sharply from the window to the visitor. It was a pretty woman in her thirties; she wore a lab coat with the insignia of an Imperial doctor. She stood next to her bed with the data pad in her bed. The Rebel woman curiously looked around the doctor to the dark figure standing in a dark corner of the room. She couldn't make him out, but then he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. 'Vader,' she frowned. He never brought good feelings. She quickly thought up her best sarcastic reply, "Come to wish me well, Lord Vader?" He let out a small laugh, "Yes, of course, milady." She frowned at his manners, 'Whats with the title, I wonder? Surely, he isn't being nice.' The doctor put the pad back into its wall holder. "Well, you're in good health. With some time, you'll be good as new." She never took her eye off the dark lord, "Where am I?" "You are in the medical bay of the Star Destroyer, Executor," the doctor looked somewhat puffed up. 'What I wouldn't do for a straight pin right about now,' Demonassa thought darkly. "Great, I almost thought you had abandoned me," she replied sarcastically. "Tell us, why did you plant the strand on the garrison?" Vader seemed ill about the situation but she had had it, "Why do you all think I know about the disease? I have no idea really!" She threw her hands up dramatically to emphasize her point. Vader pried further, "Then where was your last mission?" She sighed, "On Dantooine, in the Outer Rim. We stopped to re-fuel our transport ships." "And did you know, that Dantooine was the planet attacked by the disease? This is why we suspect you."   
  
She let out a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, sure, and get myself infected as well?" She unfolded her hands and placed them on her hips, "Look, all we did on that planet was re-fuel. We left as soon as we found out there was an Imperial garrison, okay? Maybe it was just a natural disaster." Vader quickly corrected her, "It was no 'natural' disaster, the strand was man-made. We've studied the DNA make-up closely, the virus was tampered with to make it all the more deadly." He stopped when he noticed the look on her face. "What is it?" he commanded. "I think I know how I got it. When we found out about the Imperial base, we went over to check it out. On our way back, I found an Imperial soldier wounded and laying the path. Everyone else went around, but a friend and me stayed. He had three blast wounds, two in the shoulder and one in the chest. We treated his wounds and dragged him back to the base. We left him where someone would find him. I must've gotten it from the infected blood." Vader frowned under his cowl, 'Is this the truth or a lie?'  
  
"Captain, go and see if she tells the truth," Vader commanded to the man who had been patiently waiting outside. "Yes, milord." Vader turned back to the Rebel woman, "We'll see, milady, but in the meantime-" "No! I won't tell you anything!" Vader stopped, 'Quite the little vixen, aren't you.' "Very brave of you, but I wasn't referring to the Rebel secrets. We could change to that subject, if you wish." She glared at him. "Leave us!" he commanded to the nurse and the guards. 'Oh, damn, this isn't happening. I am not being left alone with him. Oh! They're leaving me!' She whimpered silently, but Vader still heard her. She tried her best not to quiver, but her body deceived her. He took note of her frustrations, "You're afraid of me aren't you?" She stuck her nose in the air, "Hmph." He growled, "I'm tired of this, Demonassa." She looked at him curiously, "What ever are you talking about?" She could sense his anger heightening, or was it something else? "Your little game." She was thoroughly confused. "You know, I think you and your Emperor are getting Old Timer's disease, because you two love to ramble on about non-existent things a lot."   
  
That did it; he threw back his cowl to show her his face. She gasped and if she hadn't been wearing a patient's gown she would've jumped out of the bed. He was nothing like she thought. She had honestly thought he was in his forties at least, possibly older. But this man couldn't be older than thirty. He had spiky hair that was a golden blonde and eyes of a grayish-blue. His skin was sun kissed bronze and was probably rippling with hard muscle under that tunic. She became light-headed all of a sudden and she couldn't grasp anything to say. 'He's so gorgeous!' "I-I thought you were…older." He smirked rather evilly, yet showed all of his sparkly white teeth. "Yes, you and the rest of the galaxy. But I'm not here to talk about me, let's talk about you and your suffocating tendency to drive me up the wall."   
  
She had to look like a goober fish in headlights, because he started to laugh deeply. "Yes, I figured you had no idea you were doing it." "I still do not understand." He walked up to her, so that there were mere inches between them. She swallowed, "What are you trying to say exactly?" She looked up at him, 'He's so tall," she thought. "Oh, I think you know…" And with that he dipped down and- "Milord!"  
  
To Be Continued… 


	8. Chapter 7

Lady Vader  
The Capture  
03.30.2003  
Chapter 7  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader, Bellyup from TFN. She did wonders to this chapter!  
  
***  
  
I snapped back into reality to realize my position. He had been holding me around my middle, prepared to kiss me. I jumped out of his arms and crossed the room in record time. The officer who had interrupted us was now rattling off apologies of every sort imaginable, and was positively quivering with fear. Never in my life had I seen a man act that scared before. Of course, it could be easily explained when you get a look that says 'Evil' so plainly as that one did. Vader's breathtaking blue eyes had become dark, and angry.  
  
Calm and barely audible, Vader whispered, "Why is it that every officer that I turn into an Admiral, screws up before payday?"   
  
The man stumbled for a proper response or excuse, but failed because of his own stuttering.   
  
"Tell me, Admiral, what happens when my officers fail?" Vader was playing with him; he was practically bathing in the man's fear.   
  
'How dare he!' My mind screamed.  
  
Suddenly, the officer began to twitch violently. It took me a minute to register what was happening; Vader was using the Force to choke the man without even touching him. It was amazing and horrifying to see; now I understood why people fear him so much. I stared in awe, for a moment forgetting that the officer was losing his life with each passing second. But only for a moment. Frantically, I searched my mind for an idea, but none seemed logical enough.   
  
'Oh well,' I thought, desperately, 'They're probably going to kill me anyway.' And at that, I ran towards Vader. Upon reaching him, I leapt into the air, landing on top of him. The impact broke his concentration with the Force, and the officer stopped choking. We fell hard, Vader grunting as he and the floor met with a Wham! I came out on top of him in a very suggestive position. Frantic footsteps were heard running out of the room, and a door slammed. The officer had escaped and I had succeeded.   
  
Vader groaned uncomfortably. I was quite petite but I still weighed a fair amount. He looked up at me, confused, and I quickly got off him. Not quickly enough, though. Vader's eyes were already taking on a dangerous look, one that frightened me more than anything else I had experienced in any torture chamber.   
'Uh-oh,' I froze.  
  
Now I was in the officer's shoes.   
  
'A fine mess I've got myself into this time.'   
  
I let out a raspy breath and began backing away from the Dark Lord. He got up and started in my direction. In less than three seconds, he had me up against the wall, his big, black, gloved hands crushing my arms to the wall, and his bodyweight doing the same to my torso.   
  
"You should pay for that!" He hissed harshly. I moaned as he put more pressure on my arms.   
  
"I-I had to…" I tried to catch my breath, but it was stuck somewhere in my chest. In all of my distress, I still managed to feel how his chiseled chest was hard and warm, even through his cotton tunic and leather tabards. I was trying my absolute best to get free, but his strong arms kept me firmly in place. He moved one of his left hands off of my right arm to the curve of my side. The other hand went to my jaw, making me look into his dark eyes. I tried to snatch my face away, but failed. I let out a whimper from the pain his hand was causing.   
  
"Why?" He demanded again.   
  
"I-I don't know," I managed to gasp out. "Just did."   
  
Immediately, he let go his grip on my face. A red mark appeared in its place, defecting my ivory skin. He gently caressed the abused area on my cheek, and I jumped at his touch. His eyes, I noticed, had turned back to their natural blue. He blinked and let me go. Weakly, I slid down the wall, crumpling into a faint heap on the ground. He turned away from me in…distress? Could it be?   
  
"I am sorry, if I hurt you."   
  
I cradled myself to keep from crying. Holding my knees tightly, I laid my head on top of them with my chestnut hair cascading all around me. He turned back to see me like this, and walked slowly over to me. He bent down, a worried look on his face.   
  
"I-I was angry…and…"   
  
I stared up at him, astounded. 'He's apologizing…why?' His blue eyes begged forgiveness, and I almost submitted till I thought about the officer.   
  
"Promise me the officer will be okay, then I will forgive you."   
  
I could tell he was emotionally wrecked at the moment, and that this would be the best chance to play upon his feelings. Softly I pleaded, "Please?"   
  
He nodded his head yes, and I smiled.   
  
"Good, you're forgiven, just don't do it again." I couldn't believe I was forgiving him! 'What's wrong with me? He's Vader, your enemy!' But I couldn't deny the look in his eyes, It was just heart wrenching.   
  
He smiled back and my heart stopped. Oh! It was so beautiful! How is it that someone so evil could have a smile like that? I was swimming in my own bliss, until Vader interrupted it by saying, "Milady?"   
  
I broke out of my dream-like state, only to see him smirking. He had sensed my feelings! 'Oh! The devil!' I jumped up from my sitting place.   
  
"I am not an Imperial Lady, thank you very much. I am a rebel soldier, have you forgotten?" It was a cocky statement, and probably pushed one of his buttons, but he didn't show it. He let out a deep laugh, "I suppose you aren't. Well, then, what should I call you? It's obvious that 'Demonassa' isn't your real name." I looked at the floor, unsure if I should share such information. He cocked an eyebrow, "No not your last name or your home planet, just your name."   
  
I sighed, "It's Padme."  
  
"Padme," he repeated. "It's a very beautiful name, Padme, much like yourself." I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just replied, "Thank you."   
  
He breathed deeply and started talking diplomatically again, "Padme, of the Rebel Alliance, I hereby release you of all previous charges placed on you since your capture. You are free to leave the Star Destroyer, Executor, anytime you please."   
  
He started to turn, but I stopped him.   
  
"Wait! What are you saying?"   
  
His eyes stared straight into mine. "I said you are free."   
  
I pulled the doctor's chair around to sit in. "You're freeing me? Why?"   
  
He squirmed uncomfortably for a bit but finally said, "Because I don't want to hurt you." Was that a cherry on the ice cream, or what?   
  
"You're serious? Freeing a rebel prisoner from charges of treason?" He walked back over to me, his black leather cape swishing. Bending down again, he replied tenderly, "Yes, Padme, from it all. But, I said you could go if you wished…." He didn't finish, mostly because he really didn't have too. I got the picture loud and clear, even though it confused me to no end. He looked at me with those incredible eyes, which were filled with suffocating desire and...and…love?  
  
To Be Continued… 


	9. Chapter 8

LadyVader The Capture Chapter 8  
  
Notes: I do hope certain individuals are still breathing....after those..um...dramatic posts...I was begining to worry. lol. Well..here it is...Chapter 8. Thanks to my beta...*Hugs Bellyup*....and my cheerleaders....*Waves at Seraph, Monica, Turkey, and Jedi Enigma* and to Krisaé...my support! And naturally...My lovely readers...**Group Hug!** This chapter isn't romancy I'm afraid...but this chapter had to happen dear readers, so hold your horses...*wink*....enjoy!....  
  
***  
  
(On Imperial Center)  
  
It was almost noon on the capitol. The numerous skyscrapers gleamed in the sunlight, causing them to have a golden glow. The municipal sector of Imperial Center was full of politicians just like any other day. Up above it all, the Emperor's skyhook floated.  
  
"Your excellency, Lord Vader is due to arrive within the hour."  
  
Palpatine turned his throne around to look at the guard cloaked in red. "Yes, tell him to report to me as soon as Executor has landed." The guard bowed low. "Right away, your excellency."  
  
***  
  
(On Executor)  
  
Executor was coming out of hyperspace; her crew was rushing around preparing the ship to land since landing a ship that measures 8,000 meters long wasn't an easy task to take on. Only the few repairs and victories caused them to take on the seldom attempted process of landing.  
  
Vader was standing on the bridge giving orders. He turned to his secretary, "Bring her to me."  
  
***  
  
There was a jolt as the Executor came out of hyperspace. Padme, who had been sleeping soundly, jumped up as the ship shook her cot. Blinking, she got up and walked over to the starboard window in her guest quarters. Her breath caught when she saw the hundreds of huge Star Destroyers that surrounded the planet ahead. It was quickly recognizable as Corascant, the Empire's capitol.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Padme crossed the room and opened it quickly. Outside stood Vader's personal secretary. Suddenly feeling self- conscious under the man's scrutiny, Padme looked down to see that she still wore her sleeping gown and mentally cursed herself for not dressing earlier.  
  
"Ma'am, your presence is requested on the bridge."  
  
"Yes, um, may I get dressed first?" She mumbled sheepishly. He nodded and turned away blushing.  
  
***  
  
"Lord Vader, Executor is ready to land at your will."  
  
Vader was looking out through the view port at the heavenly bodies that made up Coruscant's star system. He was proud of the fleet that was presently surrounding Executor; it had won many victories for the Empire. Upon winning the last battle that made the Empire the sole authority in the galaxy, the Emperor had given him the fleet. 'A navy is only as great as it's commander,' the Emperor had said.  
  
'Indeed it is,' Vader thought, 'and it shall remain so.'  
  
He turned to the general, "Good, alert the shipyards."  
  
The general bowed, "Yes, milord."  
  
***  
  
The secretary was leading Padme to the bridge. In the past couple of days, she had visited almost every part of the ship. The Bridge and other restricted areas like the intelligence rooms, the docking bays, and the war room were off limits to her, naturally. She had been in the war room once before, but was really too pre-occupied to get a detailed view.  
  
During those few, tense minutes in the war room, Padme had mentally marveled at the technology. The Rebellion couldn't possibly dream of such tools. Everything was up to date, of course, the whole ship was. She had also noticed that all the men on the ship called Executor, 'Lady Ex'. Padme knew that ships were commonly referred to as females, but a lady? The answer was relatively simple. Vader loved his ship enough to show it; therefore, it was called Lady Ex.  
  
Hearing the soldier's gossip was quite interesting. They loved to speak of their girlfriends or wives, families, homes, even previous missions. It was what one expected to hear from battle hardened, militant men. And what was entertaining, was their discussions about Lord Vader.  
  
They were proud to be aboard Executor and to be among his crew, but it was obvious that they were scared stiff of him. Of course, she didn't blame them.she was too.  
  
Padme and the secretary came to the bridge's doors, and the guards on either side opened the doors for them to enter. Inside was a huge room, its walls covered with windows; so much so that hardly any wall-space was left at all. The triangle shaped windows provided an excellent view of Corascant and the large fleet outside. Rows and rows of officers were manning computers and rambling into communication headsets, while others were operating the mammoth vessel.  
  
"This way," the secretary muttered, nudging Padme. Across the room, Vader stood in his black robes, Governor Tarkin beside him. As they walked up, Tarkin glanced at Padme sideways. She scowled at him until he was dismissed with a wave of Vader's hand.  
  
"Welcome to the bridge," He said with his deep, husky voice.  
  
Seeing that his job was finished, the secretary turned and left. Padme looked around, marveling and turned back to Vader in amazement. "What's going on?"  
  
"We are landing." He replied simply. He turned to give some more orders before bring his attention back to her. "Come, with me."  
  
Padme followed Vader up a level to the command deck. He motioned to a large seat in the middle of the platform, which she took.  
  
"Landing.On Corascant?" She questioned.  
  
He chuckled at her astonishment.Yes, believe it or not, she can land."  
  
Officers were imitating her movements all around, fastening themselves into their chairs. Padme felt an intense jerk, followed by several more violent shakes. Off to the side, she heard officers ramble into their headsets. "Breaking atmosphere at normal velocity."  
  
Vader looked around with pleasure and Padme suddenly realized that she was in his chair. The shakes did not affect him for some reason; he had stood completely motionless.  
  
She could see that the residential traffic stopped as they passed by. Below them was the Imperial Shipyards, ready for Executor to land. Finally, Padme heard the ship touch down. Surprisingly, it landed quite softly for a ship of such a monstrous size. Loud electronic chatter could be heard flowing over the coms. She was back, but in a fashion she had never before dreamed.  
  
(To Be Continued...) 


End file.
